


The Chronicles of MISKM-Oneshot

by mattias_markson_is_my_child



Category: TCoM - Fandom, The Chronicles of MISKM
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattias_markson_is_my_child/pseuds/mattias_markson_is_my_child
Summary: Mattias Markson has arrived at Jot-W (Just Outside the Woods) Headquarters. Sien arrives just after and encounters an interrogation. The team is trying to get information out of him. What they find isn't so pleasing.Warning: Cursing
Relationships: Mattias Markson/Sien Flint





	The Chronicles of MISKM-Oneshot

Sien loved being a cat sometimes. It meant that people usually didn’t care what he was doing. He slinked around corners, and eventually wound up outside of town. Perfect, Sien thought. He transformed back into a human and began to jog towards the woods. Once he had crossed the border, he brushed his hand along the ground and created a path of ice to slide on.

Sien rapidly approached Jot-W. He walked on the ground again, melting his path of ice. He climbed up on the porch and tried the door. It was locked. That’s strange, Sien thought to himself. He knocked tentatively. There were some scrambling noises inside.  
“Who is it?” came Indi’s voice from inside.  
“Sien,”  
“Right, okay,” Indi growled from inside.  
“What’s going on?” Sien called.  
There was the sound of the door unlocking slowly. Then it flew open with a loud bang. Indi stood in the doorway closely followed by Milo, Mare, and Kada.  
“Does anything faze you?” Indi asked incredulously. Sien ignored his question and walked right past him. In the sitting room, there was a blond boy on the sofa. This took Sien completely by surprise.  
“Who the hell are you?” He asked. The boy looked back and forth between Milo and Sien.  
“Who are you? I thought there was only one of you.” the blond said. Sien looked over at Milo. Milo looked at him as if to say, Yeah, I know this guy.  
“Guess what, punk? There are two of us. Double trouble, you could say.” Sien said. The blond scoffed.  
“You think I’m funny?” Sien chuckled humorlessly. “Around here, we ask the questions. Got it?” The blond put his hands up. Sien took a step back to allow his friends to fill him in and continue the interrogation. Mare handed him a small paper. It said “He is Mattias Markson. We met him when we were recovering that document about Flint. He showed up at our door not too long before you came. We asked him why he came, but he keeps saying he doesn’t know.” Sien looked up at Mare. She raised an eyebrow. Sien shrugged. Both of them were keen to find out why he was here.

Milo stepped forward again. He held his hands tightly together behind his back all properly.  
“So...you won’t tell us why you’re here.” Milo began. Mattias looked over at Sien.  
“Fine. I’ll tell you at least what I know.” Mattias interjected. Everyone was silent for a moment. Mattias sighed.  
“I couldn’t stay with my father and his friends anymore. We were staying at a place just outside the nearest power plant. My father told me for a while that he was the overseer of the plant, appointed by Jack Flint. I guess I was never really told what it was, or my father had just lied to me...but after what I saw I couldn’t stay any longer. And I know this isn’t the only one that’s functioning. I think there’s another one a few counties over. I just-I just can’t keep supporting him knowing that’s what he’s doing.” Mattias exhaled shakily.  
“What was he doing?” Mare asked. Sien wasn’t sure he wanted to know, but he had to. They could use it against Flint in their case. Mattias’ breathing became much more shallow.  
“The plant...as I said, it’s not a power plant. It’s...it’s…” He looked like he was about to cry. “It’s a camp.”  
The pause was very pregnant. No one dared to speak. This was way more out of hand than they thought.  
“Who-” Sien’s voice broke. He couldn’t stand to see this boy so distraught even though they were supposed to be on opposite sides.  
“Who are they keeping at these camps?” He asked.  
“And what kind of camps are they?” Milo added.  
“The one I saw was a work camp, I think. It was mostly men. I have no idea if they were making anything. The other ones could be work camps as well, or…” Mattias trailed off.  
“Or death camps?” Mare picked up. Sien stared at her. Mattias nodded gravely.  
“Who are they keeping at these camps?” Sien repeated.  
“Hollows.” Kada gasped, and sat shakily at the table. Mare put her hand over her mouth. “Oh my god,” she said.  
“We have to stop them,” Milo said. Mattias stood and looked him in the eye.   
“Let me help you,” he told Milo. Milo stared him down.  
“Why the hell should I? I have absolutely no reason to. You’re more likely to fuck me over than to actually help me. Thank you for the information, but I think we can take it from here.” Milo said curtly. Mattias sat back down. Sien looked back at his friends. The best thing for them right now would probably be to take their mind of this, but knowing them all they would be able to do would be to think about it. Might as well make themselves useful.  
“Milo, I think that you should start forming a plan to disable the plant and also find a way to break this to Carter so he doesn’t completely freak out. Mare, help him out with that. Indi, if Kada needs an emotional support person, be that for her. Got it?” They all nodded and walked out. People may assume that Milo is the captain of the operation, and he is, but Sien is the one who tries to keep morale up. 

Sien takes a seat across from Mattias. Mattias is staring at a fixed spot on the coffee table, his breathing shallow. Sien wasn’t sure what to do. He awkwardly patted his upper arm. “You okay?” he asked softly. Mattias looked at him and cleared his throat.  
“Yes, thank you. I am perfectly fine,” he said. Sien took a sheet of paper and a pencil from the end table.  
“I, uh, thought it would be good if we got a floor plan?” Sien proposed. “Unless you don’t know enough.”  
“No, no. I agree it would be beneficial to you if you had a map.” Mattias said taking the pencil and paper from him. He began to draw some squares and labeled them. He stopped after there were about ten squares of various sizes, indicating rooms. There were two floors and lots of outdoor space. He to a smaller square. It was only labeled with a crude skull and crossbones.  
“Avoid that room at all costs. It had danger warnings all over the door and my father wouldn’t tell me what was in that room. I think that it’s where they dispose of the bodies. Or, you know, if I was wrong about it only being a work camp, that’s where they...you know.” Mattias explained. Sien hummed in acknowledgment.  
“Where are the guards?” Sien asked. Mattias drew some X’s on the paper in various locations.  
“Some of them walk around, but they seemed to have posted. I have no idea if they have a lockdown mode so it might be in your best interest to take them out quickly,” Mattias told him. Sien nodded.  
“You know, I’m sorry to be asking about your personal life, but you said that you couldn’t stay with your father anymore...do you have anywhere to go?” Sien asked.  
“Yes,” Mattias said curtly. He tapped the paper and set the pencil down. “I think that’s all.” He looked at Sien. Sien looked away and cleared his throat. “Thanks,” he said. “You know, even though Milo might not like it, you can stop by anytime if you need a place to stay.” Sien offered. He had no idea what made him do it. Mattias pursed his lips.  
“Thank you. I’ll be going now.” He walked over to the door and left.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second work! I have no idea how to write. I hope you like it! I hope to post more in the future :)


End file.
